Le Fan et le secret de l'école
by Dragonha
Summary: Zéro est un garçon normal à l'école Cross, ne sachant rien sur l'existence des vampires. Que se passera-t-il quand il se retrouvera face au plus dangereux des garçons de la Night Class, le puissant Président Kuran ?


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, tout à l'auteur Matsuri Hino.

**Résumé :** Zéro est un garçon normal à l'école Cross, ne sachant rien sur l'existence des vampires. Que se passera-t-il quand il se retrouvera face au plus dangereux des garçons de la Night Class, le puissant Président Kuran ?

**Warning :** ... Je dois vraiment **encore** le dire ? Ben un lemon hein, comme d'habitude et des personnages ooc.

**Réédition de cet os, après une correction. Je remercie Siath Youkai pour sa review constructive. J'ai donc adapté les dialogues comme tu me l'as demandé pour que l'histoire soit plus compréhensible. Et normalement, il n'y a plus de fautes d'orthographes. ^^ **

«Parole»

_Rêve et lecture de livre_

Bonne lecture.

**Le fan et le secret de l'école**

Le petit matin se levait sur l'école Cross. Une école banale de l'extérieur, cependant, et ce que beaucoup ignorait, elle était spéciale. Le directeur Kaien Cross, homme réputé pour sa bonté et sa gentillesse, accessoirement son excentricité, avait fondé cet établissement dans un but bien défini : que vampires et humains s'entendent ici même.

Mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela une réussite ? Oui, il y avait une classe entière de ces créatures, il y avait également des jeunes filles et garçons humains. Malgré cela, on ne pouvait appeler cette harmonie factice une réussite, puisque les jeunes gens de la Day Class ignoraient qu'ils vivaient à côté des vampires.

Ces derniers étaient bien sûr au courant, et par sureté, avaient cours, et vivaient la nuit tandis que les autres gardaient leurs habitudes naturelles, la vie sous le soleil. C'est dans ce contexte que Cross avaient, en toute connaissance de cause, désignés deux élèves qui avaient la lourde tâche de veiller sur tout ce petit monde.

La première n'était autre que sa fille, il l'avait entraîné personnellement et lui avait donné une arme défensive. La lance qu'elle s'était vue attribuée s'appelait Artémis, et Yûki, la fille du directeur, ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'urgence. Le deuxième gardien, comme on les appelait familièrement, se nommait Damian. C'était un garçon assez discret, mais fort. Il était rompu aux arts martiaux et à la protection des humains. Celui qui l'avait entraîné était venu avec lui, en tant que professeur. Il s'agissait de Tôga Yagari, le professeur d'économie.

Ces deux jeunes veillaient donc sur tous les habitants de cette internat-école. Ils avaient également pour tâche de protéger les vampires de… disons d'attaque de fan girls déchaînées. Expliquons au passage que les vampires s'étaient fait remarquer tout de suite de part leur beauté époustouflante. Il y avait principalement des garçons qui enflammaient les cœurs des filles de la Day Class.

Bref, tout ça pour en arriver à ce qu'ils appellent le roulement de classe, ou plutôt le rituel de la lune. En raison du nom du pavillon où logeaient les jeunes nobles vampires qui s'appelait le pavillon de la Lune. Tout le monde avait trouvé normal, et logique, ce nom. Depuis donc le début de l'année, on assistait à ce rituel et tout se passait toujours bien grâce aux Gardiens.

Mais peu importe tout ce beau monde ! Le garçon qui nous intéresse, et à qui une histoire pour le moins singulière arriva, se prénomme Zéro Kiryu. C'est un jeune garçon de 15 ans tout juste, et un humain normal. Comme ses condisciples, il assistait généralement à ce rassemblement quotidien.

Le fameux jour où son aventure commença se déroula dans l'après-midi. Il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque lors d'une pause et avait emprunté un livre d'histoires fantastiques. Ainsi, arrivé dans sa chambre, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Le garçon était très beau, ses cheveux argents lui voilaient légèrement les yeux et ses yeux améthystes auraient fait frissonné plus d'une personne. Enfin, seulement, s'il était plus sociable et moins bouquiniste qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Somme toute, un jeune homme discret, presque sans histoire et qui ne demandait jamais rien à personne, et la réciproque était vrai. Il lisait donc dans son lit ce livre de fiction. Il adorait les histoires un peu sombres et il se régalait avec ça, des récits sur les vampires particulièrement, il trouvait ça tellement intéressant.

Lorsque la nuit vint, l'argenté ne lâcha pas son livre tout de suite. Encore heureux qu'il avait une chambre individuelle, sinon son voisin aurait fermé la lumière et l'aurait assommé pour pouvoir dormir. Zéro était tellement pris dans son livre qu'il éteignit à presque minuit, et ses rêves étaient peuplés de ces créatures fascinantes.

Le lendemain, il eut du mal à se lever pour aller en cours, quoiqu'il puisse se permettre d'arriver un peu en retard, vus les notes qu'il obtenait. Mais la chance était avec lui et il arriva à temps. Le cours de mathématique passa lentement, ce n'était la matière préférée de personne, mais l'heure suivante de littérature était attendue avec impatience par une certaine personne.

Malgré ses soupirs sur le bouquin à lire cette fois, Zéro appréciait ces moments, seuls les livres le réconfortaient. Et au moins, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient le trahir. Le garçon n'était pas bavard mais les circonstances dans lesquelles il était arrivé ici, avaient fait le tour du campus. Il détestait ce passé, il se composait donc un monde de rêve dans ses songes pour oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait été battu par son oncle à la mort de ses parents. Omettre qu'il avait supporté tout cela pour éviter à son frère de connaître le même sort. Et la trahison de ce frangin qu'il aimait, quand il s'était enfui le jour où il avait vu leur oncle, ceinture à la main, tapant son grand frère avec toute sa force. Oui, il préférait se dire que c'était fini et laisser ça de côté. Comme tous ces gens qui l'entouraient et qui se foutaient de sa détresse, ils le laissaient dans son coin sans même chercher à le connaître. Mais non, il était différent, sa voix froide, et pourtant douce, ne lui valait que d'autres regards dédaigneux.

Bientôt les cours se terminèrent, les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir de cet enfer et de retourner dans leurs chambres, se préparer pour le rituel était une vieille habitude désormais. Kiryu n'en avait que faire, il retourna à la bibliothèque, emprunter un autre livre pour enrayer une nouvelle fois ces maudits souvenirs.

Il fouilla les étagères de fond en comble mais le livre qu'il avait repéré la veille n'était plus là. Le jeune homme se renseigna auprès de la femme au comptoir. « Excusez-moi, Madame Wain ? Je cherche le livre _Dérives dans le monde des ombres_, vous pourriez me dire si quelqu'un l'a déjà pris. » En quelques tapement de doigts sur son pc, la femme d'une trentaine d'années lui apprit que l'ouvrage devait toujours être quelque part dans son antre.

Cependant, il eut beau fouiller il ne le trouva pas. Il avisa un instant une fenêtre entrouverte, il se souvint avoir vu un garçon déposer quelque chose hier. Il n'avait quand même pas ? Curieux, et à la fois outré du comportement qu'il supposait, il approcha de la vitre. Bingo, un livre se trouvait sur un des reliefs de l'établissement, juste à une cinquantaine de centimètres du bord de la fenêtre.

Il eut en plus la surprise de constater que c'était l'œuvre qu'il recherchait. Il l'avait déjà lu, mais les descriptions et les personnages avaient une telle profondeur qu'il le relisait régulièrement. Décidé à l'attraper, il tendit le bras, hélas il était plus petit que le gaillard qui avait fait le coup. Son bras n'atteignit pas le bord de la pierre où se trouvait son objectif.

Zéro n'abandonna pas, il passa une jambe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha suffisamment pour saisir le livre. Mais son entreprise, fort dangereuse, ne passa pas inaperçu d'un garçon stupide et du genre gros bras sans cervelle. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait organisé ce 'petit divertissement' comme il aimait appeler ses coups envers l'argenté.

Bref, l'étudiant, dont on se demandait ce qu'il foutait dans une bibliothèque, poussa légèrement le dos de son souffre-douleur préféré. Inévitablement, le Kiryu bascula dans le vide… du deuxième étage. Son pied ripa contre l'appui de la fenêtre et il crut qu'il allait mourir. Malgré sa peur, il trouva la force de tendre le bras sur une prise du mur. Lorsqu'il attrapa, avec une seule de ses mains, le bord de la fenêtre du premier étage, il souffla un coup.

Cependant, il ne put tenir longtemps, le choc avait été rude, et sa main glissait, brûlée par le contact dur et le gravier composé de son aide salutaire. En quelques secondes, il céda et tomba une nouvelle fois vers le bas, se préparant au choc. Mais aucune douleur ne vint et un bruit étrange lui apprit que sa chute était finie.

L'accidenté rouvrit ses yeux, fermés dans la perspective d'une rencontre avec le sol. Il était tenu par deux bras forts et chauds, il leva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux bruns les plus splendides qu'il ait vu jusque là. Le jeune homme s'assura que sa charge allait plus ou moins bien avant de lever des yeux énervés vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

L'autre balourd de son perchoir en blêmit, les yeux qui le fixaient avec tant de rudesse, semblait effrayant… et rouges ! Non, ce ne devait être qu'une illusion. Zéro quand à lui jugeait qu'il avait eu de la chance, il voyait le bon côté, il serrait le livre contre sa poitrine et un magnifique garçon de la Night Class le sauvait.

« Tout va bien ? C'était une sacrée chute. » demanda le brun doucement.

« Heu… oui ça va, merci de m'avoir rattrapé, Président Kuran. » Son sauveur hocha de la tête et remit le garçon tombé du ciel debout. « Ung » gémit l'argenté. Il avait mal au pied et il remarqua qu'il saignait de la main droite, celle qui avait dérapé sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Il était dos au groupe de la Night Class, et personne ne vit les poings crispés de la majorité des 'surdoués' comme ils avaient été désignés pour ne pas dévoiler la vérité. Zéro ne regarda sa blessure qu'un instant, léchant un peu pour endiguer le léger flot. Une respiration étrange le tira de son soin primaire. « Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, juste… tu devrais faire attention à l'avenir à ce genre de rustres. Va à l'infirmerie maintenant, cela vaut mieux. » lui répondit le Président de la Night Class. Kiryu hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire, et fila vers le centre de soins après avoir de nouveau remercié le beau brun.

« Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il est vite parti, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais tenu longtemps. » souffla une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds. « Allons-y. Nous avons cours. » déclara simplement Kaname Kuran. Les autres le suivirent derechef.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zéro entrait à l'infirmerie. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il prit un coton et une bouteille de désinfectant, soignant sa main. Son pied le taraudait, il avait une sensation étrange. Il enleva donc sa chaussure et remarqua qu'une marque apparaissait déjà, il n'avait apparemment qu'un simple coup. Par pure précaution, il se banda pied et main puis repartit dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, il déposa son livre, et se déshabilla tout en se prenant la direction de sa salle de bain. Après sa toilette, il se fourra dans la chaleur de sa couette et entama sa lecture. Il éteignit cette fois la lumière à une heure raisonnable. Dans un de ses rêves, il revit le Président le sauvant d'une nouvelle agression. Toujours ses magnifiques yeux, bruns-rouges, quel étrange ton, ne les avait-il pas brun en vrai ?

_« Eh bien, c'est une manie de te mettre dans pareilles situations, Zéro-kun. Tu as de la chance que je sois dans les parages. » _

_« Oui, désolé Kuran-san. J'essayerai d'être plus prudent, promis. » répondit-il. Puis le génie fit un mouvement incongru. Il lui prit doucement la main et lécha sa paume, où le sang n'arrêtait pas de saigner. _

_« Cela vaut mieux, Kiryu, plus pour toi que pour moi… sinon je pourrais te faire bien pire que ce type. » _

Lorsque l'argenté se réveilla il ne se souvint pas de ce rêve bizarre, et pourtant si réaliste. Comme à l'accoutumée, la journée se passa sans heurt, il alla cette fois au rituel. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était gay, et que Kuran était un fantasme vivant. Il n'était certainement pas le seul à rêver de lui dans des positions peu catholiques, les filles devaient en faire encore plus que lui ! C'était une hypothèse probable du fait qu'elles hurlaient comme des hystériques.

Ils apparurent enfin, les garçons mataient les quelques belles jeunes filles. Les humaines, elles, bavaient allègrement sur les ports altiers d'un blond appelé Aidô, d'Ichijo, blond également et surtout sur Kuran, et également sur le mannequin du groupe, Shiki Senri. Personnellement, Zéro préférait Kaname, il était le plus grand, le plus charismatique et le plus mystérieux. Il espérait qu'il ne bavait pas comme toutes ses vaches, sinon ça lui foutrait un coup au moral.

Zéro avait un peu honte de faire si tâche comparé à lui, il était petit, maigre et n'avait rien d'un chef. Il se voyait mal avoir une chance d'attirer son attention, pourtant il était sûr qu'eux deux auraient partagé des discussions très riches et intéressantes ensemble. Tout à ses réflexions, l'argenté ne vit pas que son idole s'approchait de plus en plus de sa place. Car pour changer, Kiryu ne s'était pas terré derrière les autres mais avait réussi à se pousser devant la route que les vampires empruntaient.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Cette voix le tira de ses pensées et il croisa de nouveau cet hypnotisant regard.

« Oh ! Euh, je vais très bien Kuran-sempai. Merci de vous inquiéter, c'est très gentil. » Il eut droit à un autre sourire enjôleur, et crut rougir sur le coup.

« Tant mieux, bon j'y vais. » Le garçon acquiesça et le vit partir semble-t-il de très bonne humeur. Curieux, était-ce lui qui le faisait sourire ?

« Hé, Kiryu ! Comment ça se fait que tu parles avec Kuran-sama ? » cria une fille à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas sourd ! Pas la peine de crier. Je suis tombé hier et il m'a aidé fin de l'histoire. Lâches-moi la grappe maintenant. » rétorqua-t-il froidement. Là-dessus, il s'en alla et planta là cette petite dinde qui osait se mêler de ses affaires.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Zéro s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Durant cette nuit-là, il ne put prévoir que des garçons, sur ordre de fans folles dingues de Kaname Kuran-sama, vinrent dans sa chambre. Ceux-ci l'attrapèrent sans peine, il ne pesait rien et l'emmenèrent dehors.

Le froid du dehors ne le réveilla pas, cependant le bain forcé qu'on lui administra, lui, le fit. « Ca t'apprendra à faire ami-ami avec des surdoués, petit con. Tout le monde te déteste ici, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Kuran t'as adressé la parole par politesse, il est bien élevé lui ! » Zéro, énervé par leur acte, en eut marre de chez ras la claque.

Il bondit de la fontaine, s'extirpant des mains de ses agresseurs. Il avait l'air malin, dégoulinant d'eau avec un tee-shirt et un boxer pour tout habit. Il allait chopper la crève mais qu'importe s'il pouvait enfin se défouler. Sans plus se gêner, l'argenté balança coups de poing et de pied dans les côtes et dans le ventre des quatre gars. Il allait s'en retourner dormir quand un des quatre se releva, arme en main.

Il lança son couteau visant le bras de leur victime. Le garçon entendit le sifflement dans l'air et évita de justesse le couteau, récoltant cependant une éraflure à l'avant-bras. Enervé au possible, Zéro s'apprêta à donner un coup au visage de ce malade, qui amenait un couteau à l'école. Alors que son poing partait, il fut arrêté facilement. Une main grande et douce retenait son poignet.

« Messieurs, je ne supporte pas la violence. Arrêter ça tout de suite, ou je vais devoir me fâcher. Et puis son cas n'en vaut pas la peine, Kiryu-kun. Même si je me doute que tu aimerais laver cet affront. » C'était Kaname qui était venu l'aider, encore une fois.

« Désolé, Kaname-san. » murmura le plus petit. Alors que son déclaré sauveur allait prendre la parole, l'attaquant de Zéro répliqua d'office.

« Ne l'appelle pas si familièrement, tu ne le mérites pas ! Ne te fais pas d'idée, il n'est pas de ton côté mais du nôtre, personne ne te supporte toi et ton air de chien battu, toi et ton intelligence. Et par-dessus tout, t'aurais jamais du venir dans cette école, t'aurais du aller en prison ! T'as tué ton tuteur, je te rappelle. »

Les mots qui faisaient mal ! Oui, il l'avait tué, mais il ne l'avait pas voulu, qui se serait laissé faire ? Qui aurait continué à supporter l'humiliation quotidienne que son oncle lui faisait subir ? Ce fameux soir, où il avait faillit lui-même le tuer en lui abattant une bouteille d'alcool sur l'épaule, alors qu'il visait sa tête. L'alcool avait été son sauveur à ce moment-là, tellement Ridô était bourré. Il avait fait la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, il avait repoussé de toute sa force la bouteille cassée, les dents vers son agresseur, et elle était venue se figer dans la poitrine de Ridô par accident, il n'avait rien voulu de ce passé sanglant !

« La ferme ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, crétin ! » Sa voix était extrêmement froide cette fois et ses yeux inexpressifs donnèrent froid dans le dos aux garçons à terre et reprenant conscience. Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure son ton et son visage laissèrent sans voix tout le monde, il faisait peur ainsi. Kaname, lui, l'observait, il percevait l'immense tristesse de cet être, si beau et fragile.

« Suffit, vous tous ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous quatre, laissez Kiryu tranquille, nous avons tous nos passés, et on ne peut s'en détacher même si on ne demanderait que ça. Quand à toi, Kiryu, ne lève pas la main sur cette bande de bras cassé. Ils auront la punition qu'ils méritent pour entrer par effraction dans une chambre et pour violence gratuite. » De même, la petite bande frissonna lorsque le regard du brun les toisa avec mépris.

Des yeux rouges, ils avaient beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et fuirent. « Pardon, Kuran-san. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais j'en avais assez de supporter toujours tout sans réagir. C'est ce qui m'a fait perdre mon frère et cela va me perdre aussi. Désolé de ne vous causer que du souci. »

« J'ai dit stop, Kiryu-kun. Tu n'es pas responsable, j'ai vu de mes yeux ce qu'ils t'ont fait et c'est impardonnable. Pour de futiles raisons, ou même une bonne, la violence est proscrite en ses murs. Imagine, ce serait l'anarchie si les filles nous sautaient dessus à chaque rite de la Lune. » Son exemple amena un sourire sur le visage de l'argenté. C'était clair mais ce serait surtout le strip de tous les garçons de la Night en réalité qui aurait lieu.

« Merci, encore une fois. » murmura l'humain.

« Kiryu ? Tu es blessé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Oh, ce… ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » Il leva son avant-bras à hauteur de son visage et lécha la légère entaille.

Cette vision fit respirer le Président plus vite. Il l'avait encore fait. « Je connais un meilleur remède, Kiryu. » D'autorité il prit le bras dans sa main et y déposa un baiser. Une goutte de sa salive tomba, par inadvertance, sur la plaie.

Lorsque Zéro récupéra son bras, il découvrit que la blessure avait déjà cicatrisé. C'était bien rapide, même si elle était bénigne et petite ! « Ne te pose pas de question et rentre vite, tu vas attraper un rhume habillé comme ça. » Zéro réalisa alors qu'il n'était vêtu que de son tee-shirt mouillé et d'un boxer blanc. « Ah ! Oh non ! » Sur cette dernière exclamation, il tourna les talons. Malgré son empressement, il fut poli pour prendre congé de son camarade. « Heu… Bonsoir Kuran-sama, bonne nuit… et mon prénom c'est Zéro. »

Le garçon ne vit jamais que le brun sourit quand il eut le dos tourné, un regard carnassier détailla les fesses du gamin. Finalement, il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps à ce joli corps bien tentant. Ils rentrèrent tous deux, l'un dans son lit et l'autre dans sa salle de cours, d'où il avait vu l'acte de brutalité.

La nuit passa rapidement, et au petit matin, Zéro se repassa la scène entre lui et Kaname d'il y a quelques heures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa blessure avait été guérie exprès. Il y avait un mystère là-dessous, il en était sûr, un bisou, même du leader des prodiges ne pouvait pas être magique à ce point-là. Il prit la résolution de chercher une explication à tout cela, et quoi de mieux que la bibliothèque pour son problème ?

Dès que la possibilité s'en présenta, l'argenté fila entre les étagères fournies de livres en tous genres. Il en trouva un ou deux sur quelques moyens naturels de se soigner, mais jamais rien ne mentionnait qu'un baiser, ou de la salive faisait ce type de miracle. De plus en plus déterminé par tout ce mystère, il opta pour prendre le livre qui lui faisait de l'œil en face de lui : _Créatures fantastiques de la nuit_. Titre peu original ou adapté à son problème croyait-il, mais pas pour un livre de chevet.

Il passa le comptoir et emprunta le livre, espérant trouver réponse à ses interrogations même s'il doutait. Il le feuilleta un peu avant de partir pour le rite quotidien de la Lune. Il tomba très vite sur une page consacrée aux vampires, les créatures ténébreuses qu'il affectionnait. Oubliant son objectif premier, il dévora les lignes voulant juste en apprendre plus sur ces êtres fascinants.

Tout à sa joie, il lut un paragraphe qui le laissa pantois. _Les vampires sont facilement reconnaissables, leur beauté transcendante submergera n'importe qui. Outre leur envie de sang, ils adorent le mélange qu'il peut y avoir avec le sexe. Une particularité de leur corps est cependant détectable, même s'ils se fondent dans la masse sans problème aucun. Leur salive peut être utile si l'on se coupe, ou pour toute autre blessure. Tant que la blessure n'est pas trop importante, un vampire, si tant est qu'il est gentil, pourra vous soigner sans problème. _

« Alors…. Ça veut dire que… » Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net ! Il cohabitait près de vampires sans s'en rendre compte ? Criminel ! Pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas tous ensembles ? Les rumeurs disaient bien de cette école qu'elle était spéciale non ? Il avait découvert le fameux secret, une école où un semblant de cohabitation entre vampires et humains avaient lieu.

Mais avant tout, ce qui l'intéressait était d'approcher un vampire, Kuran en était un, il en était sûr. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, il n'avait pas la prétention de ne pas avoir d'appréhension mais il avait le sens de l'aventure. Aussi, il allait confronter le Président, pas devant tout le monde il n'était pas fou, ni stupide, on avait de bonnes raisons de leur cacher cette vérité, pourtant si fabuleuse.

Il regarda sa montre, il arriverait juste à temps dehors. Ainsi perdu dans la masse, il nota que les camarades de son sauveur étaient tous beaux, il ne s'était jamais concentré que sur Kaname alors il n'avait pas fait attention. Ces soupçons se firent plus confirmés qu'autre chose par cette évidence. Cela dit, il gardait en tête que le brun semblait le plus gentil du groupe, il se lancerait donc avec lui.

A la fin du changement, Zéro se dirigea comme les autres vers le dortoir. Il prépara son plan quand il revint dans sa chambre. Les vampires avaient cours maintenant, mais selon le livre, ils avaient un bon odorat. Il était persuadé que le chef serait le premier à le détecter, il priait pour ça en tout cas. Il convint donc de se faufiler dans le bâtiment. Et sans plus tarder, il exécuta tout de A à Z.

Il crocheta la serrure de la porte principale et se faufila dans un couloir. Il ne savait pas où ils avaient cours mais se dissimula dans un coin sombre, il était quasi fondu dans le décor grâce à son uniforme. A quelques portes de là, Kuran et ses amis suivaient le cours de Français, et deux, trois des élèves ne tardèrent pas à sentir une odeur intruse dans les parages.

Kuran fut le premier à le sentir, et à reconnaître l'identité de l'intrus, les deux autres étaient Ichijo et Senri, ces derniers ne surent dire à qui correspondait cette odeur. Ils n'eurent aucune peine à deviner que leur leader allait se quérir de l'importun quand il demanda à aller aux toilettes.

Il sortit dès que le professeur lui donna la permission. Kaname avança dans le couloir, après avoir fermé la porte de la salle. Il arriva vite devant la cache de Zéro. Il fallait dire que ces cheveux argents seraient reconnaissables n'importe où. « Zéro-kun, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de ta chambre durant la nuit. »

Le dit garçon sortit de l'ombre et regarda fixement son vis-à-vis. « Je… Je le sais, Président Kuran. Seulement, je… j'ai découvert quelque chose d'important, et je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda le brun.

« Je sais que… que vous et vos amis… êtes … des vampires. L'autre soir, vous m'avez soigné avec votre salive, vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez juste voulu m'embrouiller en embrassant ma plaie pour faire illusion. » confronta l'humain. Pour toute réponse, la créature de la nuit haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Zéro ? Ce n'était qu'une plaie bénigne, ça guérit vite. »

« Pas à vue d'œil. Et puis, personne ne le sait mais je… j'adore les histoires fantastiques, et celles d'horreur. Alors, j'ai supposé, et je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Vous êtes tous biens trop beaux dans la Classe de Nuit, et puis votre longue vie expliquerait facilement votre intelligence. Je ne dirais rien je vous le promets. Et je sais que ma requête est un peu bizarre, mais je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec vous. » expliqua l'argenté calmement.

« Merci du compliment, mais quand tu dis nous connaître, tu parles de nous tous ou de moi ? » interrogea le chef des vampires.

« Heu… il rougit à cette question. Eh bien je voudrais tous vous connaître, mais je doute qu'on m'accepte comme ça. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être vous voudriez bien discuter avec moi en premier lieu. »

Kaname le zieuta un instant. « Soit, je dois retourner en cours, sinon ça paraitra suspect. Tiens la clé du pavillon. Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, nous discuterons quand je reviendrai. C'est la porte au fond du couloir, directement à droite après les escaliers. »

Là-dessus, le vampire mit dans la main du garçon une clé et repartit suivre ses cours. Sans se faire remarquer, Kiryu fila jusqu'au dortoir de la Lune et dans la chambre de son idole. Un rêve devenu réalité.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours de la Night Class se terminèrent et le groupe rentra à son dortoir. Kuran tut sa conversation avec son ami humain. Il préférait d'abord discuter avec lui avant d'en parler avec ses comparses. Chacun monta donc dans sa chambre sans échanger un mot.

« Ah, okaeri Kuran-sama. » Par l'enfer, il avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait du rentre-dedans là ! Quelle phrase si gentille et en même temps lui donnant l'impression qu'il était son domestique dévoué. Non, il devait arrêter de penser comme un pervers pour un temps, la discussion était d'importance !

« Tadaima Zéro-kun. Mais cessons les politesses. Tu as raison à propos de nous. Alors tu as deux choix : soit tu gardes le secret soit on te fait tout oublier. Comme tu m'es sympathique je serais d'avis de suivre la première solution. » Un retentissant merci et une étreinte chaleureuse répondirent à son petit speech. « Allons du calme. » Les deux garçons s'écartèrent un peu, l'argenté baissa la tête comme prit en faute, et ses rougeurs prouvaient qu'il était gêné de son action.

« Ce n'est pas grave Zéro-kun. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être serré ainsi dans les bras de quelqu'un. » expliqua le brun.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi. » souffla doucement l'argenté.

« Ne t'excuses pas donc pas. Alors, tu veux apprendre des choses sur nous n'est-ce pas ? » L'humain hocha la tête et explicita sa pensée. « En réalité, j'ai lu énormément de choses sur les vampires, donc je voudrais juste connaître votre personnalité à chacun. »

« Ca peut se faire. Il est tard. La nuit prochaine revient ici et je te présenterai. »

Il se vit une fois de plus remercier, ce qu'il était poli ce garçon. Incompréhensible qu'on ne l'aime pas, pour lui, il était beau, intelligent et ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Le jeune garçon quitta alors la chambre, mais ne put faire guère plus de deux pas. Deux garçons l'attendaient à la sortie.

« Eh bien, je croyais que Kuran-san s'était occupé de cet intrus mais apparemment non. » c'était le blond appelé Aidô, suivi de près par celui qui était son cousin, Kain Akatsuki.

« Ah ! Attendez s'il vous plait. Je… je ne faisais que parler avec Kuran-sama. Comme j'ai découvert votre vraie nature, il m'a fait promettre de tenir ma langue. Je… Je ne veux pas être une source de dispute, alors je… je ne reviendrais pas. » Kiryu retenait ses larmes, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient d'un coup ! N'aurait-il donc jamais droit à un peu de bonheur ?

Heureusement pour lui, son idole avait tout entendu, Aidô ne parlant jamais très discrètement. « Ca suffit Aidô, je ne te permets pas. Kiryu peut revenir sans problème, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien quand vous vous connaitrez mieux. Maintenant tout le monde au lit. » Sur ces paroles claires et nettes, le garçon retourna dans son dortoir et les deux vampires rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

Le réveil fut dur pour Zéro, il tint toute la journée avec la seule et réconfortante pensée qu'il était spécial finalement. Il allait côtoyer les stars, les vampires, de l'école. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi, demain il pourrait dormir, et rêver tout son soul sur ces êtres magnifiques et fantastiques.

Le jeune homme retourna donc à la tombée de la nuit dans le pavillon de la Lune. Il toqua à la porte cette fois. Shiki Senri vint lui ouvrir et le fit rentrer. La classe de vampires dans son entièreté l'attendait, assis dans les fauteuils qui composaient le hall. « Ah ! Zéro, viens t'asseoir près de moi. Je vais te présenter mes amis. »

S'ensuivit de longues salutations, l'argenté fut satisfait de retenir le nom d'une dizaine de ses personnes si exceptionnelles. De leur côté, les étudiants de la nuit regardaient l'humain avec curiosité. C'était une première que l'homme n'aie pas peur d'eux. Ils inspiraient en général la mort et l'horreur à cause de toutes ses légendes. Malgré leurs appréhensions, ils sentirent tous qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en ce garçon étrange, et fan d'eux si on peut dire.

Il y eut donc d'agréables discussions entre tous, particulièrement quand quelques vampires interrogèrent l'argenté sur ses goûts et ses occupations. On parla littérature, de leur condition et de l'attachement que Zéro avait développé pour leurs êtres. Cela mena tard dans la soirée. Le Président n'eut pas le cœur à renvoyer le Kiryu dans sa chambre. Il l'avait gardé à côté de lui par mesure de sécurité, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il proposa quand les conversations s'estompèrent d'aller se coucher.

« Zéro ? Comme demain nous serons samedi, je te propose de partager ma chambre. » Tous ceux qui l'entendirent eurent un sourire. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que leur chef avait un faible pour le garçon, depuis qu'il leur avait parlé de lui. Le jeune homme, malgré sa gêne évidente de dormir aux côtés du charismatique vampire, acquiesça et allait pour le suivre. Quand, par inadvertance, il se coupa, en se levant, avec un clou crochu, dépassant de l'accoudoir du fauteuil en bois.

Bien évidemment, le sang qui coula mit l'eau à la bouche de plusieurs vampires. Kaname n'en paru pas affecté, et se dépêcha d'attraper le garçon dans ses bras, filant à toute vitesse à l'étage. Il referma tout aussi rapidement sa porte à double tour, avant que ceux qui avaient perdu le contrôle se ruent dessus. « Vite, Zéro, il faut te soigner, donne-moi ta main. » Le brun fit au plus vite et lécha l'entaille. Cela se résorba en quelques secondes et bientôt les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur le battant.

« J'avais peur que ça se produise. Désolé Zéro, mais je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du t'exposer à autant de camarades aussi vite. »

« Non ! » s'écria l'argenté. « Ne dites pas ça, Kuran-sama. C'est ma faute, je suis si distrait. Je serais plus prudent à l'avenir. Promis, alors, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester avec vous. S'il vous plait. »

Ses supplications émurent beaucoup Kaname, et celui-ci céda. « Très bien. Alors j'aurais bien une solution pour que tu restes toujours avec nous sans courir le moindre risque. »

« Dites-moi, je ferais ce que vous voudrez. » Argh ! Encore une de ses maudites phrases à double sens ! Etait-ce son imagination, ou le faisait-il exprès pour l'allumer ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va te plaire, mais avant ça, je dois t'avouer qu'en temps normal, tu n'aurais pas pu décider de garder le secret ou non. »

Le bon sens de Zéro comprit immédiatement. « Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait un traitement de faveur ? » Un simple acquiescement lui répondit. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça si je n'avais pas le choix ? »

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès ? Parce que tu me plais tout simplement. Je ne saurais pas dire quand ça s'est produit, mais ça s'est fait. Peut-être quand tu m'es tombé dans les bras, tu étais si mignon et apeuré à ce moment-là. »

« Je… Moi, je vous plais ? Kuran-sama ce n'est pas drôle, ne jouer pas avec mes sentiments comme ça. Moi, je vous aime vraiment. Je voulais juste vous connaître, j'étais déjà si content de vous approcher, et… je suis vraiment amoureux de vous. »

« Zéro ! Je ne rigole pas, je t'aime et tu ne pourras pas changer ça ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant je n'ai plus la force de résister. Je vais te faire mien ! Et personne d'autre que moi ne t'approchera, est-ce assez clair ? »

La véhémence de ses propos étonna l'humain et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie. Finalement, l'amour qu'il croyait à sens unique, était réciproque. Il avait enfin droit au bonheur et bientôt, il pourrait vivre toujours auprès de lui, sans se soucier de rien.

« Alors, quelle est cette solution dont vous me parliez ? » questionna Zéro.

« Je viens de te le dire, je vais te faire mien. Tu vas devenir mon calice, et grâce à ma marque, personne ne pourra te toucher. »

L'argenté rougit sur le coup, lucide, il avait compris qu'obtenir la protection de son beau vampire signifiait perdre sa virginité. « Heu… d'accord, répondit-il les joues rouges au noble, mais je… je n'ai aucune expérience, Kuran-sama. »

« Qu'importe, et appelle-moi encore Kuran-sama et je vais te violer. Pour toi c'est Kaname, Zéro. » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fondit avidement sur sa bouche. D'abord, ce fut un simple baiser, chaste, un effleurement. Mais l'envie montait et le vampire attrapa le menton de son presque amant afin d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, immisçant sa langue dans l'antre de son petit calice.

L'humain n'avait vraiment aucune idée des gémissements qu'il pouvait pousser. Pour Kuran, ils étaient si érotiques qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le basculer sur son lit et lui arracher son pantalon. Zéro appréciait beaucoup l'intrusion et se laissait dominer avec un plaisir non feint. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il souffla par automatisme « Kuran-sama. » Là c'était trop !

Le brun le plaqua contre lui sans cérémonie, attrapant les jambes avec un de ses bras et allongea sa proie sur le lit prestement. Il surplomba tout de suite l'argenté et lui vola plusieurs baisers fiévreux avant de guider sa bouche directement sur le cou blanc et gracile. Il lécha une zone de peau, avant d'y planter ses dents doucement, aspirant à petites goulées le sang délicieux de son calice en devenir.

« Ah! Han, mmmm! Ka… Name-san» gémit Zéro lorsque les canines trouèrent sa chair. Son souffle se fit erratique quand l'autre but par lampée son liquide vital. Il eut le réflexe de se boudiner, si possible, encore plus près de cette enivrante sensation. Son mouvement eut pour mérite de ramener Kuran dans le domaine du raisonnable. Il avait été proche de ne pouvoir s'arrêter tant le délice qui coulait dans sa gorge le rendait fou.

Le brun se releva à demi, voyant le corps alangui de son bel amant, il ne put que se lécher la lèvre, et se la mordre. Il vint dès lors partager un autre baiser, très profond et langoureux avec sa moitié, lui faisant avaler son sang si pur. Si le garçon n'eut aucune réaction sur l'instant, dès que leur embrassade marqua une pause, une légère douleur s'imposa à lui. C'était comme si une trainée de feu parcourait une partie de son corps, jusqu'à remonter dans son cou.

Au bout de quelques minutes, où Kiryu supporta la douleur diffuse, une marque apparut sur sa gorge, dont la marque des dents était le centre d'un cercle. Ce dernier se mit à briller et d'autres traits apparurent formant comme une croix aux extrémités représentant des roses, le tout dans la forme circulaire. Dès que le dessin se présenta sous cette forme, le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri, cela s'incrustait pour toujours en lui, le revendiquant comme le calice d'un Sang Pur.

Sa respiration était hachée après cette épreuve, et très vite, il fut submergé de baisers et de caresses pour lui faire oublier ce moment désagréable. Une fois son visage plus détendu, il regarda gentiment son homme, lui souriant, prêt à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Le vampire lui sourit en retour caressant avec douceur son visage, et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais assez de ses baisers si doux et si sucrés. Malgré le désir croissant, Kaname remarqua que son petit-ami, après cela, était en sueur, il entreprit donc de lui retirer ses vêtements. Ils ne leur seraient de toute façon d'aucune utilité pour leur activité future.

Il prit un malin plaisir à retirer lentement le veston noir de son amant, déboutonna la chemise blanche bouton par bouton. Et enfin, décliqueta la ceinture et baissa le pantalon, dévoilant graduellement le joli galbe de ses jambes blanches. L'unique vêtement qui resta à son compagnon était un simple boxer blanc, qui faisait de l'œil au dominant.

Zéro fut gêné de son examen, aussi avec pudeur, il essaya maladroitement de cacher son sexe, qui, il le sentait, n'était qu'à deux doigts de réagir à ce regard intense. Il entendit distinctement un « si mignon et pudique » qui le fit rougir un peu plus.

Cependant, le brun n'essaya pas de retirer ses mains, il se contenta d'attraper une de ses jambes et… de la lécher. Il faisait ça tout en le regardant si érotiquement qu'il ne fut guère surprenant qu'un gémissement s'extirpe du garçon allongé sur le lit. Kaname ne resta pas longtemps sur sa jambe, remontant inexorablement vers les cuisses, pour se faire arrêter par le boxer de sa proie. Bien sûr, les gémissements, du à son travail, l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce que la respiration se bloque.

Les petits bruits reprirent de plus belle quand un doigt impatient passa la barrière de tissu par le bas. Très vite, ce fut la main droite entière qui s'engouffra profondément, venant caresser les fesses fermes de l'argenté. Le lobe fut pétrit et malaxé sans vergogne, faisant augmenter la sonorité des gémissements.

De l'autre main, Kuran vint caresser le torse découvert, passant sur les fins muscles, et sur les tétons de son Zéro-chan. Celui-ci n'en pouvait déjà plus, il criait presque, il essayait cependant d'étouffer ses bruits avec sa main. « Zéro, enlève ta main, et laisse-toi aller. Je veux t'entendre. Bientôt tu en réclameras plus. »

Le garçon s'exécuta docilement, retirant non seulement la main de sur sa bouche, mais aussi celle plus bas. Bien évidemment, il rougit une nouvelle fois d'exposer ainsi son corps. « Tu es parfait, Zéro-chan. » murmura son partenaire, devinant la réflexion qu'il devait se faire. Il n'avait vraiment aucune conscience de son sex appeal.

Kaname crut entendre un « ce n'est pas vrai » mais passa outre et se pencha sur le torse de son homme. Il vint redessiner, un téton avec tendresse, et l'aspira, même le mordilla, pour le rendre sensible. Ses mains étaient toujours occupées à masser les fesses de l'argenté et enfin, celui-ci se décida à participer activement. Il attrapa le visage de son Kuran-sama et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Il faisait quasi bouillir les sens vampiriques, aussi le rythme des mains et de leurs langues augmentèrent. Résultat, des gémissements étouffés des deux partis exhalaient des baisers échangés.

Désormais chauffé à blanc, Kaname se détacha des lèvres de son petit copain et traça un chemin de feu avec sa langue, jusqu' à ce que le slip l'arrête à nouveau. Qu'importe le tissu, il lécha par-dessus, le sexe devint plus gros et dur, à mesure de son travail sur le membre. Le boxer était maintenant mouillé abondamment, et le vampire jugea qu'il s'était assez amusé. Il retira le vêtement d'un coup et happa le sexe dans sa bouche.

Une série de vas-et-viens rapide et irrégulier amenèrent rapidement aux oreilles du bourreau les doux cris de sa victime. Cette dernière agrippa, comme un automatisme, les cheveux de son amant, suivant ainsi les mouvements qui le rendaient fou. Bientôt, la hampe fut lâchée, faisant geindre Zéro, et la délivrance alors ? Il semblait que Kuran avait d'autres projets.

Le Président tendit la main vers sa commode, en ressortit rapidement un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en étala sur les doigts et commença sans plus de patience la préparation de l'intimité à sa venue. S'il était pressé, il ne le montra que dans des grognements d'impatience, il fut très doux pour enfoncer ses doigts et laisser un temps d'adaptation à son compagnon.

En réalité, Kuran était tellement pressé qu'il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était encore habillé. Sans se soucier de salir ses fringues, il ouvrit le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Il s'introduisit directement entre les fesses de son amour, et Zéro serra les dents quand le gland s'infiltra dans son passage. Voyant son expression de douleur, le brun s'empressa de jouer avec les tétons, et repassa également ses mains sur le cul de son Zéro-chan.

Ces petits gestes parvinrent à focaliser l'attention du Kiryu, le temps que le sexe de Kaname entre en lui. Il lui fallut ensuite une énorme volonté pour ne pas bouger tout de suite. Mais très vite, le garçon lui donna le feu vert et les allées et venues commencèrent. D'abord lent pour laisser durer le plaisir, les ruades se firent rapidement violentes et rapides, les faisant crier tous les deux leur plaisir. Au bout de longues minutes, ils s'affaissèrent, et s'endormirent ainsi, juste heureux et encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre après cette nuit magique.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur temps à discuter et à refaire l'amour. Dimanche, ils officialisèrent leur relation devant les vampires. Et encore après devant tous les humains. Ceux-ci furent outrés et s'apprêtaient à faire une manifestation quand la Night Class en entier s'interposa devant les deux amants.

« Bon, vous restez gentils, les petits. Nos deux tourtereaux sont en couple, un point c'est tout. Et de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas leur faire grand-chose. Nous sommes là pour les défendre, même s'ils sont assez forts pour riposter à vos attaques stupides. Alors si j'en vois un lever la main sur Kuran-san ou sur Kiryu-kun, je ne sourirai plus, compris ? » balança Aidô à la foule. Et tout le monde cria qu'il devait continuer à sourire, c'était leur joie, leur raison de vivre. Les vampires trouvaient que c'était exagéré mais si ça marchait pourquoi pas ?

Les deux gardiens, quand à eux, trouvèrent ça romantique et étaient ravis que tout se passe enfin bien, leur couple s'étant crée à peu près de la même façon que pour ces deux là. Ils s'embrassèrent dans leur coin tandis que Zéro et son vampire faisaient de même derrière leurs amis.

Voilà ! Bon là, je sais, la fin est gnangnan, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal pour une fois ! Et je sais aussi que j'ai un peu exagéré avec les brimades sur Zéro, mais il me fallait une situation critique pour amener le coup de foudre de Kaname. Malgré ça, reviews please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimis et larmoyants !)


End file.
